Sweet Love
by MystiKoorime
Summary: If Hiei wasn't sure of it before, he knew with utmost certainty now: he really could get used to this sweeter side of love. - The third and final installment for the What's Love Got To Do With It and Stay series.


This is the third and final installment of the What's Love Got To Do With It and Stay universe.

Title inspired by both Anita Baker and Taeyeon's songs: Sweet Love.

HB Week: Day 8

Prompt: Bonus

* * *

"Botan," Hiei ground out.

That low growl would have sent shivers down her spine under any other circumstances, but this was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts. He was staring at her flatly, lips pressed together in a slanted line and brows crinkled beneath his white bandana.

"Yes dear?" Botan answered, inserting as much sweetness into her tone as possible.

Hiei crossed his arms, index finger tapping impatiently against his bicep.

"When you called me out here, I didn't think it was for this."

She blinked twice, before tilting her head at him in confusion.

"Why else would I ask you to meet me at a shop, silly?" she countered lightly.

"Public sex."

"Hiei!" she gasped, eyes wide and cheeks set aflame as she looked around to ensure that no one else had heard him.

"Don't play coy, woman. It isn't as if we haven't done it before," he said.

"That wasn't planned - it just happened!" she defended.

His lips lifted into a slight smirk, a glint of mischief in his red eyes.

"Hn. That doesn't change the fact that you enjoyed it more than me."

"I did not-"

He sent her a flat look and she wilted.

"Alright, maybe I did," she admitted reluctantly.

"Maybe is an understatement. You were practically begging for-"

"Stop that!" she admonished hotly as she slapped his shoulder. "There are children around!"

As if to prove her point, a pair of siblings weaved through the space between them, laughing as they ran down the aisle. The fire-demon rolled his eyes, but refrained from saying anything more as he uncrossed his arms and motioned for her to carry on. Botan turned on her heel and ventured further down the aisle, a little more than surprised that he deigned to stay.

Their interactions usually occurred in private places - secluded, hidden away from the rest of the world and limited to just the two of them - so to have Hiei standing in the middle of a crowded shop, glaring at the humans that eyed him warily while returning his equally displeased gaze on her was different, to say the least. Different, but not exactly unpleasant.

She glanced at the array of beautifully embroidered hair clips, before setting her sights on the view the fire-demon.

"You could at least help me out, Hiei," she complained, pink lips drawn into a pout. "You haven't given me a single suggestion for Yukina's birthday present."

Crimson eyes shifted towards the colorful trinkets before snapping back to meet her gaze.

"You may find this hard to believe, but shopping hardly holds my interests," he replied.

"I know that much, but you're her twin. You of all people should know what she likes."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Really?" she pressed. "Not even a little?"

He shook his head and Botan deflated.

"Oh poo."

"If that's all you wanted-"

He began to turn away, but Botan grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Not so fast, mister."

He neglected to pull away and made no move to pry her off of him. Hiei just stared back at her, waiting for an explanation. When she realized that he wouldn't try to make a quick getaway, she released him, fiddling with her fingers hesitantly.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, too," she reminded him softly. "I was hoping I could get you something as well."

He frowned.

"That isn't necessary."

"Oh, come now, Hiei," she tried. Although she didn't have much money to begin with - Koenma had only recently started giving her funds for emergencies only - she was more than willing to splurge on Hiei. "Isn't there something you want? Anything at all?"

Red eyes pinned her with a pointed look.

"Just you, woman."

His words weren't a flowery declaration of love or romance or sentimentality, but there was a sweet and honest truth to them that left her heart fluttering.

In the past, the only thing he wanted was for her to leave him alone. In the instances where he managed to notice her, he looked at her with disdain and she was convinced that he hated her. But so much had changed over the course of a few months. That fated night during the second demon world tournament had set them on a course from allies, to bedmates to true lovers. It wasn't an easy road. They had their ups and downs. They had their troubles. But Hiei was still here. He still looked at her like she was the only one. He still loved her, despite the many differences spanning between them.

She had never known that love could be this strong; this empowering. She never knew that someone else could have the power to make her heart soar and fly; to lift her spirits to higher heights. Hiei grounded her when she needed it. He anchored her when it was necessary. He had done so much for her and he probably didn't even know it. So, if all he wanted was to be with her on his birthday, then she would gladly fulfill that request.

It would be a bit difficult, though. There was much to be done; she had volunteered to help prepare for the party and she had her own duties to see through as well, but she was sure that she could manage it.

"I suppose we could slip away early..." she surmised, a finger pressed to her chin thoughtfully.

"We?" he echoed.

Botan blinked twice, before frowning.

"You'll be joining us at Genkai's tomorrow night, won't you?"

Hiei looked away stubbornly.

"I didn't plan to."

"Oh, but you have to! Especially since you've finally revealed yourself to Yukina. This will be your first birthday together."

"Yukina isn't that sentimental. She won't care about such things."

"You know that's not true."

He scowled, lips pulled into a tight line. He was so stubborn, but she knew that he wasn't as unyielding as he pretended to be.

"Stop by for a little while," Botan urged gently. "I'll make an excuse to leave early and then we'll celebrate any way you please afterwards."

Sharp eyes met her gaze, his interest clearly piqued.

"...You shouldn't speak so carelessly, ferry-girl. You may be offering more than you're willing to give."

"I think I can handle it," she returned with a playful wink. "So, what do you say?"

He smirked.

"Fine. I accept."

And he really did.

When she landed in front of Genkai's temple the following night, the fire-demon appeared before her.

"Hiei!" she gasped, a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You startled me."

"Hn."

She took a moment to observe him - black cloak, white scarf and sword mysteriously absent - before smiling.

"I'm glad you showed up, though."

"I told you I would."

"Yes, you did," she nodded, taking a step closer. "Happy birthday, by the way."

She kissed him soft and slow. Just as she started to pull away, Hiei drew her back, meeting her lips with a passion that never ceased to consume her.

"Remember your promise, ferry-girl."

Botan nodded a little dazedly as he went on ahead. She waited a few moments, fanning her heated cheeks and smoothing down the wrinkles in her clothing, before venturing inside as well.

She did a quick sweep up the area, pleased to see that everyone was already here. Kurama and Shizuru were chatting amicably over by the deserts, while Kuwabara dutifully brought out more treats out from kitchen. Keiko and Yusuke were arguing near the food station, but the ferry-girl had a feeling that the latter would easily smooth talk his way out of whatever mess he had landed in next. She could already see Keiko's anger fading and melting away into fondness and she giggled. She spotted Hiei and Yukina next and she smiled. It was so nice to see them together. She was just about to turn away and make her way to Shizuru when she witnessed Hiei removing his cloak. Underneath the dark material, he wore the very same white shirt and black pants from the second demon world tournament's after party. His hiruiseki stone hung on a silver chain resting against his chest, an air of indifference surrounding him, even with everyone's attentions on him. When crimson eyes met hers briefly, she had to remember to breathe. He had no right looking so good, not without a warning at least.

"Down girl!"

Botan closed her mouth, tearing her gaze away.

"Yusuke!" she greeted, laughing nervously. "I didn't see you there."

"I know. You were too busy eyeing Hiei."

"It wasn't like that..." she tried to defend. "I was just happy to see him joining us, is all..."

She felt bad about lying to Yusuke, but she and Hiei had never really spoken about going public with their affair. She didn't want to jinx or ruin it with her blabbermouth, so she was careful to keep it to herself. And she was positive that Hiei would appreciate her silence as well.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed with a nod. "It's nice to see the little gremlin finally manning up."

Botan watched the two interact for a bit longer, waiting until Hiei stepped away before going to greet the birthday girl as well. It had been a while since they were all together like this - their respective responsibilities, jobs and duties often kept them apart - so she intended to make the most of their time together tonight.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Hiei's eyes trailed after Botan. Even under the darkness of night, the light of her soul shined brighter than most. It was a wonder she had chosen him of all people to give herself to. But he didn't question it. He simply accepted it for the gift that it was.

Before the ferry-girl, love had been nothing but an avenue for pain in his eyes. His mother had loved him so much that it drove her to suicide. Yukina suffered as well, all because she chose to search for family; for love. The word begot nothing but hurt and agony. It left a bitter tasted on his tongue. But his viewpoint changed once he let Botan in. Her love was sweet. Dulcet and warm. Soft and gentle. He had been averse to such things in the past, but he was becoming fond of them now. The ferry-girl filled every last fissure of his cracked heart, mending it until it beat strong again. The things he felt for her could not be captured and conveyed easily, but he knew that she felt the same. If it wasn't obvious by her words, it was through her actions.

Her behavior was especially baffling tonight, though. He purposely wore this outfit, fully well knowing that it captured her attention and brought up memories that caused her to flush in interesting ways. Hiei figured she would make her way to him almost immediately after catching up with the others, but she mysteriously kept her distance. There were no lingering stares. No open smiles. No touches. Nothing. It was almost as though they weren't together at all. And then it hit him: the ferry-girl was trying to keep their relationship under wraps, not out of shame or embarrassment, but out of a selfless respect for his privacy. They had never spoken about revealing the true nature of their relationship to the others. Nor had Hiei ever asked her to keep it a secret. He didn't particular care about who knew. He intended to stay with her forever. They would all find out eventually anyway.

Red eyes pierced the night sky. The full moon was bright and large in the distance. It had reached its zenith long ago and he had just about endured as much social frivolity as he could. Crossing over the expanse of the room, he approached Botan. She currently stood alone, her back facing him as she admired the treats Yukina had baked.

"I'm leaving," he decided. There was no anger in his tone, no resentment in his gaze. He recognized that they were two very different souls. If Botan opted to stay, then she was free to. Just as he was free to make his getaway before Yusuke could attempt to rope him into some strange and new human world activity. "Whether you come or not is up to you."

She turned to view him almost petulantly.

"But the party isn't over yet!"

"I don't care."

"Hiei," she whined. "You aren't really going to head off now and leave me all by my lonesome, are you? Traveling to the fortress late at night isn't very safe..."

Surprise briefly crossed his features. She seemed to be enjoying herself - she always did - and he assumed she would spend the night at the temple. Apparently, he thought wrong.

"You would still..."

"Of course I would. We had a deal, didn't we?"

"We did."

"So, let's at least wait until they cut the cake," she urged. "It's partly for you, too."

"It's unnecessary."

"It's only right that we do."

The fire-demon relented with a grunt, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," he bit out.

Botan smiled, amethyst eyes twinkling like stars as she took a step closer to him.

"Have you eaten?" she inquired curiously.

"No."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm hungry for something else," he replied, eyeing her pointedly.

"Hiei!" She nearly choked on air, flushing a deep scarlet as she glanced around to ensure that no one had heard the exchange. "You can't just say things like that out of the blue!"

He smirked, watching as she fanned her cheeks in an attempt to calm herself down. He sort of liked the way she still became flustered over the littlest things. His expression must have betrayed him, because the ferry-girl was half heartedly glaring at him now.

"This isn't funny, Hiei!"

"I never said it was."

She sent a withering look his way, before shaking her head.

"Come on, let's get you some food."

Hiei followed after her leisurely, hands pushed into his pockets and posture relaxed. He could feel the others' attentions on them, but he ignored them all. Botan fixed him a plate, chatting away until he had finished. He stayed by her side for the rest of the night, faintly listening to the outside conversations and joining in when he was addressed. Once the pointless cake ceremony was over and he was laden with more presents than he knew what to do with, he decided to take his leave. He only bothered to say goodbye to Yukina, before setting his sights on the ferry-girl.

"I'm going to head out, too," she stated.

"Aw, I was hoping we could have a girl's night," Keiko replied. "Do you think Koenma will let you off the hook just this once?"

"Oh... I wasn't..." Botan was at a loss for words as she glanced between the girls and the fire-demon.

"She's leaving with me," Hiei interrupted, causing everyone to look over at him in surprise.

"Did he blackmail her or something?" Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

"Kazuma..." Yukina chided lightly.

"Oh... heh... sorry."

"It's nothing like that," Botan reassured. "Hiei and I... we're..."

"She's my woman," he announced evenly. "And she promised me something tonight."

Kuwabara's features crumped into a pained look.

"Oh, TMI, shorty!"

Hiei was mildly confused, brows furrowing together.

"Its an acronym. He means to say that you've overshared too much information," Kurama clarified as Kuwabara made retching noises in the background.

"Well, I think it was just enough info. And about damn time, too," Yusuke declared with a knowing grin.

"I agree," Kurama inserted.

Kuwabara looked around at all of them with a frown.

"Was I the last to know again?" he bellowed angrily.

"Probably," Yusuke snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

Botan's eyes widened.

"Wait just a minute, you two knew?" she asked, completely caught by surprise by the revelation as she stared back at the ex-detrctive and the fox.

Yusuke smirked.

"Did you think I didn't see you sneak out of Hiei's bedroom when I stopped by Mukuro's the other day?"

Botan blushed deeply.

"And I picked up on your intermingled scents on more than one occasion," Kurama confessed. "I assumed you were trying to keep things hush, so I did not bring it to light."

"Well, I had no idea," Keiko said, before looking towards her boyfriend playfully. "And I can't believe Yusuke realized it before I did."

"We can't all be blessed with my detective's intuition," he boasted cheekily, before cocking a thumb in the psychic's direction. "I'm surprised the Warrior of Love never caught on, though."

Kuwabara bristled.

"How was I supposed to know? I hardly see them together!"

"Aw, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Kuwabara..." Yusuke taunted.

The two began to bicker in the background, but Hiei was unconcerned. The only person whose reaction he did care about had been silent throughout the entire exchange. He glanced over at Yukina, his expression softening like it always involuntarily did. The ice-maiden nodded at him approvingly, a myriad of sentiments flowing between them. Words weren't needed when he could see the happiness reflected in her ruby eyes.

"We should probably head out while they're distracted," Botan whispered. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be interrogated just yet."

"Hn. Lead the way, woman."

She smiled at him, so warm and open, as she slipped her hand into his. A familiar and soothing warmth settled over his chest and lifted the corners of his mouth as they made their way out of the compound. If Hiei wasn't sure of it before, he knew with utmost certainty now: he really could get used to this sweeter side of love.

* * *

And that's the end of this little three parter. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
